Tilt the World
by purple kitsune
Summary: The Vatican and Albion finds that their troubles are just beginning. The dead, the living are no longer what they seem. Abel and Ion are running headlong into trouble. Yaoi. Disclaimer not mine
1. Falling

Story: Tilt the world

Pairings: Eventually almost all slash...not telling yet.

Rating: K+ for violence...

Warnings: Umm out of characterness from some characters...I haven't gotten them worked out yet, sorry. Oh and I hate Esther.

Author's note: Okay, set immediatly after the anime, all hell breaks loose as the Vatican realizes their troubles are just begining and Esther is already running in to problems. And nothing is as it seems, allies, enemies, the living and the dead. Abel and Ion are of course still looking for Contra Mundi while Cain plots. Enjoy and please review, all comments are welcome. 

* * *

Tilt the World

Blinding sunlight flooded the garden. It was perhaps the only piece of land not torn and ripped apart by the canons that had been firing during the night. That was all over now, blood-stained flowers blew in the wind, uncaring that the last canon had fallen silent and the screams had stopped. The war was over and the world had shifted.

* * *

The body moved, painfully, it was unused to movement after such a long period of rest and the physical abuse it had taken. Whimpers and sharp cracks echoed in the room as bones realigned, tissue and muscle sewed back together, more blood pouring from new wounds as bones were forced back under skin. Until finally, all was silent, the body was prone once again and soft rasping breaths filled the room. 

The shadows shifted and a hand was offered to the living body. A pale anaemic hand reached up and took the proffered hand. "I do hope we never have to perpetrate such a stunt again." Amusement filled the comment so completely there was hardly any room for concern. "But it was a unique experience for you I'm sure."

Sharp eyes emphasized by an overly pale face glared at its rescuer as the two disappeared into the shadows.

"I hate dying, and I hate you."

Laughter echoed in the room long after the two had disappeared.

* * *

Shock surrounded the Vatican, shock and disbelief so thick that a knife would break trying to cut it. Cardinal Caterina Sforza, duchess of Milan, sat in stoic calm as her mind raced with the implications of the news she had just received. The professor looked like his newest invention just blew up in his face; Leon had disappeared ranting about vampires and Havel just looked, well, thunderstruck. Caterina had no idea where the rest of her order was. The entire Vatican was stunned, AX was no exception, and even now she can hear the panicked yelling and frantic preparations taking place in the building. The Pope, despite how far he had come in the last few months, had been unable to do much to stop mass panic. Then again no one can blame him. 

In the few short months after Contra Mundi was defeated, Esther crowned, and peace finally reigning, all hell broke lose. Vampires, having taken advantage of the Vatican's distraction, had banded together and in a calculated move, taken over an empire. To make matters worse, Virgil and Vanessa Walsh had, apparently left the Ghetto with all the Methuselahs in Albion, and joined the newly formed Empire in their renamed capital, Shiloh. Before they left however, someone had destroyed every piece of lost technology in Albion along with the knowledge of how to produce them. It should have been an impossible feat, one that was both crippling and baffling in its shear magnitude.

The professor was probably the first to recover as he took a long drag on his pipe. "Well the young queen, is having a lot of hardships isn't she? And it's only the beginning of her rule." Everyone looked at him, save Tres, who just stared ahead. Caterina had to admit it was true, none of them had looked at it that way, but it was very true.

Caterina sighed, "Alright, what do we know so far about this Empire?"

The hologram of Sister Kate flicker into existence in front of the cardinal's desk and began speaking, "So far the vampires and humans are co-existing. There doesn't seem to be any form of mass segregation nor discrimination nor any form of violence. However all Vatican priests and sisters have been expelled from the city overnight." Here she paused, "It would seem they do not wish for Vatican interference."

The cardinal nodded, it was smart move, and everyone in the room knew that. None of the people expelled were harmed, and the new government had effectively rid itself of Vatican influence. "How are the people reacting to this?"

Sister Kate hesitated, "They're not. The humans are allowed to worship and the government has told the public that they are arranging something with the Vatican."

"Wait, are you saying they're willing to negotiate?" The professor looked stunned, which was replaced by thoughtful, "well it would make sense, and they're not trying to start a war with us, hmmmm, so I guess we're panicking for no reason huh?"

"Very well, there is nothing we can do at the moment," Caterina finally sighed, "They have not openly attacked the Vatican, therefore we have nothing to retaliate against. Even so, our man power is so depleted after the last battle there isn't anything we can do." Here she paused and looked at everyone who all nodded in agreement, about their own inability to fight if nothing else. "Should it come down to it, what does the New Human Empire's Empress say in this matter?"

The room fell deathly silent as everyone turned to Sister Kate, who fidgeted. "Well, she will not interfere as long as they do not attack. In her opinion, the base of power tends to shift, so this is natural."

"So we only have Albion if we decide to remove the Vampires in Shiloh. And Albion has now been crippled now that all their lost technology has been destroyed." Havel mused as the room lapsed into silence again.

"So they're here to stay then." Leon muttered from the doorway.

"Yes."

* * *

Exhaustion was finally setting in. The Duchess of Moldova had to finally concede that she was at the end of her endurance. The assassination attempt, the back stabbing, the plots and hiding secrets in plain sight were finally taking its toll. Her Empress on the other hand seemed exhilarated. Even Mirka had to smile as her Empress' slight figure ran from room to room making the final preparations. It was surprising how two people could have complicated their plans so horribly. 

Her majesty's most trusted advisor closed her eyes as her mind finally accepted the loss of close friends. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way; there had been so many problems from the start. It should have been so simple, the Vatican pacified, Abel Nightroad returned to his proper place and peace. Then that child, that human, had ruined everything, and now her grandson's most beloved friend was dead. The high council had lost a valuable member and most importantly, the Empress had lost her chance to reclaim her brother. Then this happens.

A shadow fell over Mirka Fortuna's figure startling the duchess out of her revelry. A beautiful smile greeted her up-turned face as Seth murmured, "Don't worry so much, everything will be fine, you'll see. We are nothing if not prepared and thoroughly at that." With that, a small hand took Mirka's and pulled her to her feet, "I have something to show you. Come."

Mirka Fortuna, Duchess of Moldova, smiled softly for the first time in days as she was pulled deeper within the palace. Yes, everything will be alright. After all, the Empress was right. Methuselahs were nothing if not prepared and she trusted her Empress to be prepared for every contingency.

* * *

The streets were bustling with activity. Vendors of every kind, nationality, were pandering their wares in stalls that lined the street. Every colour in the world could be seen on these streets. Exotic birds of every colour, lions, tigers, beasts of all kinds could be found. Then there were the scents, from the most expensive perfume to the stench of the animals filled the air. The aroma of cooking food wafted around them and Ion was temporarily overwhelmed by the lively atmosphere. Yet no one approached them to offer their wares, Ion sighed, it would seem they really looked travel worn and penniless after all. 

A heavy thudding noise startled him out of him wonderment and Ion turned to see Father Nightroad bounce off the corner of a stall and hit the cobbled street. Hurrying over Ion picked the out cold priest off the floor, trying desperately to stop the blood flow on the priest's head wound.

The young duke of Memphis sighed; this was the third time he had been forced to pick the priest off the floor. He had never expected travelling with one of the strongest vampires in the world to be such an embarrassing experience. They had run out of money within the first two weeks of travel. And because of that, they had been forced to sleep on doorsteps. Abel had fainted from hunger (it was shocking how much food the man needed), and Ion once again found himself carrying the Krusnik through a crowded street.

For Abel, it was surprising how easily he fell back into the role of the klutzy and pathetic priest that was hungry all the time. Well hungry wasn't a lie, he refused to feed and it was taking it toll, he probably wouldn't be able to even use 80 of his powers if he tried right now. However, moaning about hunger pains and leaning on Ion was a good cover for scoping out their surroundings. It really surprised him, he had expected this city to be torn and damaged, people on the streets, hungry and in pain. But Shiloh was beautiful, the wounds of war were being repaired even now, people were happy and the city was prospering. Humans walked the street along side the vampires, who were wrapped up in long sun proof scarves to keep from being burned. The rift was there though, Abel could see it, the humans were wary of the vampires, and they walked like they were on a mine field. The vampires on the other hand, treated the humans like a necessary evil. But the truce was there.

"Why don't we head to the church?" Abel murmured softly to Ion, "Its right over there, hopefully I can still mooch a little of Lady Caterina's good name." He flashed a blinding smile up at the Duke before doubling over in pain again. "If we're lucky we might get some information as well."

The blond smiled as they walked towards the church, "Hopefully I can get a letter out to my grandmother and ask for more money. I don't know about you but I'm tired of sleeping on the floor."

"Gomen nasai, Ion-sama."

Ion flushed crimson, "I told you to stop calling me that, do you know how embarrassing that is?" Abel didn't answer because they had reached the gates of the cathedral. Putting a hand on the heavy rose wood door Abel pushed. Nothing happened, it was bolted shut. Staring in shock Abel gapped for a moment before letting go of Ion and banging on the door.

"NOOOOO, please, please open, we're desperate, hungry and dying and hungry!!!!!" Tears streamed down his face as Ion merely looked on utter mortification. "Please!!!!!"

"It's no use, the church has been empty since a few days ago," A little girl in pigtails and a ragged, but clean, late European styled dress, was standing at the steps of the cathedral.

The expression on Abel's face was utter dejection, "Really? But what happened to all..." The rest of his sentence was cut off as an explosion rocked the ground they stood upon. Debris fell and the panicked screams of people and animals filled the air, smoke and dust billowed across town. People were running, though no one knew where to, Shiloh had become a maze and they were the rats, trapped with no escape.

* * *

Author's notes: Gomen nasai- I'm very sorry 

Shiloh- Biblical city that was a sanctuary containing the ark of the convenent...its not anymore


	2. Blood Memories

Warnings: Violence and sap small amounts though.

Disclaimer: Not mine...darn

Notes: ...My proof reader died...damn little snake...okay so this chappie is really bad..I'll reup it when she proofs it...but other wise, have fun reading.

Oh yes and thanks to everyone who reviewed...about the japanese issue...sigh I plan the dialogue out in my head in jap...so umm it slips...and I don't know it only seems to disrupt the flow if you can't understand it...or is that just me?

* * *

Chapter 2: Blood Memories

* * *

The screen flickers. Statistics, codes ran through it in a multitude of colour. A silent figure sat in front of the screen memorizing the data that passed across it. "Are you done studying me?" eyes soften as his face broke into a smile. "Really, Virgil, sneaking around your own house, what would the others say?"

Virgil Walsh smiled in return as he walked into the room, "they won't say anything, after all, no one knows." Standing behind the chair, Virgil slid his hands around until they wrapped loosely around the thin shoulders of the chair's occupant. His expression changed as worry clouded over his features, "You're not feeding," it was a statement not a question, "I'm sorry."

"It can't be helped," Laughter spilled from the pale lips, "I never expected you not to interfere. You're not like me after all, ambitious to a fault. No, you're far too kind." Pale hands reached up and grasped Virgil's arms, "anyways, no plan survives the first attack as they say. Don't worry. It's merely a minor set back after all. We're fine, just delayed."

"Will you at least eat?"

"Yes I think I will. It's the only way to make you stop pestering me."

* * *

Waiting was something necessary, yet so boring. The Astharoth, the Duchess of Kiev hated waiting, but being her majesty's loyal servant there wasn't much choice at the moment. Standing in the audience chamber, she sighed and began to re-count the city's towers through the glass windows. A sharp pain in her leg, stopped her count at 153, and she looked down in time to see a dart attached to her thigh before her vision greyed and she fell.

* * *

Her head throbbed. It was debatable whether that was caused by whatever drug she was hit with or her rather ungraceful fall. Keeping her breathing deep and steady Astharoth feigned unconsciousness as she took in her surroundings through her other senses. Whatever she was lying on was cold hard and damp, it had ridges that felt like cobble stones and very little light showed through her eyelashes. It was a good bet that she was in some form of dungeon, but where? The only thing that was clear to her was that whoever had done this, was an idiot, kidnapping a noble of the Empire right out of the Empress' audience chamber was insanity! What was worse, she wasn't even restrained. 

A small sigh alerted her to the presence of another in the room, and soft voice murmured, "Really, it's not as if I can't hear you heart beat speeding up you know."

Giving up al pretences Astharoth opened her eyes and rolled to her feet, away from the direction of that voice. At the same time taking in the forbidding looking room, searching for any exits. The figure that greeted her from across the room was completely unexpected. "How…? What is the meaning of this, why kidnap me?"

"Well, let's just say that your particular talents have become very useful to our cause. At this point in time, we need all the advantageous we can get." Seth smiled as she stood up and walked out the door and into the dark hallways. "Come with me."

"But why kidnap me…?"

"Well I can't let you know everything about the palace now can I? That would be a huge security leak since you are far too good at breaking in." Seth's laughter echoed in halls as she walked on.

* * *

The wind was bitterly cold as Caterina stepped out onto the platform of the Iron Maiden. The battle ship hummed as the powerful engines prepared for takeoff and the Cardinal once again thought about how bad an idea it was to take a battleship to a diplomatic conference. However, they no longer had the luxury of choice, it was either show whatever strength they had or risk looking vulnerable. That vulnerability was not something the Vatican could afford to show in its current situation. 

To make matters worse, she had been forced to take knights from the Inquisition with her, her _dear_ brother had insisted, to make things worse the Pope had actually supported him. So she found herself on her way to a Vampire capital with people she didn't trust to watch her back. At least Havel and Sister Kate were with her. Too bad Tres was unavailable because he was going through his yearly maintenance. She would had welcomed Gunslinger's coldly logical personality or lack there of on this mission.

A shimmer and Sister Kate's hologram was beside her, "Would it make you more comfortable if I confined the Inquisition to their quarters?" She queried softly, "I'm perfectly capable of doing that, after all I don't take orders from your brother."

Turning around, Caterina smiled, "No, that won't be necessary. This mission will be hard enough without making enemies out of allies." She sighed, worn and tired, "It would help if I knew what we were dealing with. Besides the letter of good will and their intentions to form a treaty, we have no idea where we stand with this new Empire."

"In times like these Sister Noelle's talents would be a god send." The hologram of Sister Kate flickered as she tried to smile encouragingly, "Well, according to our information, they have a very organized government in the form of a tribunal. However, it is an empire, so there is one person who holds the power to make all final decisions. We have no information on the identity of this person as of yet."

"So I have no idea who I will be dealing with."

"A definitive disadvantage to us, unfortunately. We have also confirmed that their level of technology is very close to revelling that of the New Human Empire's in sophistication."

Havel, who just arrived, sighed, leaning against the entrance to the platform, "Great more bad news."

Caterina wholly agreed. If the demonstration against Cain's battleship was any indication, the Iron Maiden might as well be for show. She sighed again as the ship took off into the sky.

* * *

Lighting a cigarette, Isaak took a long drag before slowly exhaling the silver smoke into the dimly lighted room. There wasn't much he didn't understand, however when it came to a certain brunette, Isaak Fernand Von Kampfer was stumped. He never understood Dietrich and he never will; more is the pity. However he had no time for regrets as soft footsteps sounded behind him. Isaak wheeled his chair around so he was facing his benefactor. "The Vatican has sent their ambassador to Shiloh in their battle-ship, the Iron Maiden, I believe." 

The statuesque blonde before him just smiled, "Yes I know, they're desperate to retain any small amount of control they have. Are all our plans in order?"

Stubbing out his cigarette Isaak replied, "Of course, everything is in place. Oh yes, your brother has been sighted in Shiloh."

"Good." This time Cain's smiled showed his fangs.

* * *

Dreams and memories were no longer separate for him. They blended together so he no longer knew what was real and what was merely a figment of his imagination. The soft smile, softly spoken words, blurred so they no longer held meaning. The body of the one he loved, however, did. Held out to him like a present, a triumph, as if it ended all the troubles of the world, was a nightmare. One, that made him scream in denial. 

Abel jerked awake, bolting up from bed only to realize that, yet again it had been only a dream. Dropping his head into his arms Abel sobbed. Ever since Elise had touched him, memories he had buried for so long had resurfaced to plague his dreams. Memories, that were so faded he could hardly tell if they were real, but every-night he would see them, replaying in his mind.

Tonight was different. He knew why he had dreamed tonight. A bomb had gone off in the market place as he and Ion stood in front of the church. Mass panic had ensued, that is until rows upon rows of Methuselahs filled the street. They organized people and directed them away from the origin of the bomb. The area was cordoned off quickly and efficiently, the culprit was easily identified as it would seem the entire market square had been monitored from afar. Then again, it wasn't difficult; as soon as the Methuselahs grabbed him; he had begun ranting and raving.

He was an extremist that believed it was better to die then to live under the rule of vampires. It didn't matter that he had just blown up a market full of humans and vampires alike. No, the only thing that mattered was that he was doing God's work by ridding the world of abominations. A plague, as he put it, which was spreading throughout the world and whoever support vampires should burn in hell with them.

Once the guards had the man under control, he was herded towards the town square that he had just demolished. The crowd moved with guards, angry and frightened. Ion pulled Abel into the crowd and pushed their way through, heading for the town square as well.

Having finally reached the square the guards pushed the man into the centre of the destruction he had wrought. It was sight that Abel would never forget. Bodies of Methuselahs and humans alike littered the ground. None had survived the blast. Limbs had been ripped off, body parts had been completely demolished, and in some cases it was impossible to tell what was what. Silver nitrate ran in rivulets, burning away flesh on the Methuselah corpses, running onto the chard ground like silver blood. Nothing within a ten meter radius could have survived that blast. The ground was soaked in blood, toys, merchandise, and personal items all covered in blood. It was a horrifying testament to the suffering that had occurred.

One of the guards, their captain Abel assumed because his uniform was slightly more decorated than the others, pushed the bomber to his knees and forced him look at bodies. It was impossible to see the Methuselah's face since it was obscured by a heavy cloth wrap that was pulled around his head and over his nose, leaving only his eyes visible. He bent down and spoke to the man, it should have been impossible to hear, but Abel's enhanced hearing caught every word.

"So, you're doing god's work are you? Take a look around you, and look at the innocent people you killed. Some of them had families, some of them supported families, others may have been criminals, but they didn't deserve to die like this." Fury was leaking into the quiet voice, even a fool would have heard it, "You complain about living in a world dominated by vampires? Well then, let me show you what it is really like, I'll show you with what we do to those that hurt our own. You took away their right to live and so I'll take yours. But before you die, I want to you to think about what you have done and know why you'll burn in hell."

Here, the Methuselah picked up a sliver of shrapnel, a metal support from a vendor's stall. In one quick motion he impaled the man kneeling on the ground from the upper back and through the thoracic cavity. The metal went through flesh, snapping bones and finally penetrated the ground on the other side. Blood splattered every where. The wound was inflicted carefully as not to produce massive bleeding, but it was fatal, especially if not treated. However, it was a wound that would take a very long time to kill. The metal was pushed all the way into the ground, pinning the bomber like a bug in a display case, he would die looking at the bodies of the dead. A final tribute to the dead, justice for the wrongs inflicted upon them.

As the crowd dissipated, Abel and Ion were once again greeted by the girl who had spoken to them at the foot of the church. She offered them a place to stay and since they had no money, they agreed. Abel was still in adzed as they walked, the voice of that guard was vaguely familiar but he could not place it. As they walked away from the market square, the procession of Methuselahs passed by them and Abel met the eyes of their leader beneath his cloak, they were a cold steel grey and very familiar.

Even now as he sat in bed those eyes haunted him, those cold eyes and the faces of the dead past and present. Dropping his head into his hands, Abel sobbed, the pain overwhelming him.

Harsh knocking at the door jarred him from his internal anguish.

It was the guards that were employed by the governing body of Shiloh. In fact it was the same group from this morning. Abel had a sinking feeling that this had something to do with him as he stood at the top of the stairs; while the girl spoke to their leader.

"We're here for the priest." He was saying, "He is in violation with our policies."

The little girl replied softly, "He's a travelling priest. It is possible he doesn't know that priests are not allowed in Shiloh as of yet."

Those piercing eyes looked straight at Abel from the doorway, "Never-the-less, Father we need you to come with us."

Abel sighed as some of the guards escorted him down stairs. It was strangely familiar, he felt as though he was back in Istvan, under the lock and key, as Gyula had him taken away. Weakly he protested, "Is this really necessary? I'm just a humble priest."

"What is going on here?" Ion stood at the top of the stairs, sword in hand and glaring, his red eyes practically glowing in the dark. "Why are you arresting him?"

Cold steel grey eyes locked onto Ion's red ones, "do not interfere in affairs that you have no knowledge of, Duke of Memphis." His eyes shifted to Abel before continuing, "Children should listen to their elders, not run away from home whenever it suits their fancy."

Abel saw Ion's hand tighten on the sword hilt and hastily stammered, "Ano, please don't…" But it was too late. Ion was already down the stairs, sword raised. The larger Methuselah merely stepped out of the way. One hand grabbed Ion's wrist and twisted, while the other tightened around his throat. Dangling Ion by the throat he smashed the blonde into the nearest wall.

"Listen to me, and listen well." The larger Methuselah snarled, "You're in deeper waters then you know. Your Grandmother and her Majesty, Augusta Vradica has ordered you to go home. If you're smart, you'll do exactly that, or else you might not make it out of this alive."

* * *

"Esther-sama where are you going?" The soft words echoed in the empty Ghettos that once held the Methuselah population of Albion. 

The young queen sighed heavily and wrapped the cloak tighter around her small frame, "I'm going to Shiloh. I need to talk to Virgil."

Her half sister sighed, "Will you at least let me accompany you?" Mary was worried; Shiloh was not by any means friendly towards Albion, strange since Esther wanted nothing else but to live in peace with the vampires.

"No, you need to stay here and take care of everything." The petite red head smiled, "Don't worry, the Vatican has sent their own representatives, and so I'll be perfectly safe." With she disappeared down an empty hallway, leaving Mary in the darkness of the Ghetto.

"I hope to God you're right, Esther-sama."

* * *

Ah I'm assuming everyone know that "sama" is an honourific right???? hmm more cliffies sorry... 


End file.
